Give Me Strength
by MsWriterTee
Summary: Returning home from their 'few more days,' Rick and Michonne get caught in a sun shower and in their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

"This shower came out of nowhere and it's still so bright and sunny out," Michonne said, flipping on the wipers and decreasing the speed as she steered the RV down the rain-battered country road. Fresh from their getaway, she and Rick were an hour away from home, and she couldn't wait to see Carl and Judith. She'd really missed them. "I hope it's not rainy the rest of the way."

"Uh-huh," Rick muttered, reaching over and stroking her knee.

Michonne smiled, her attention to the wet road momentarily distracted by Rick's intense, penetrating gaze and his creeping hand moving along her inner thigh. She sighed softly. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about all the stuff and thangs we did with our few more days," he answered with a broad grin. Swiveling the passenger seat in her direction, Rick reached for her hand and dusted it with tender kisses. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed." Details of the last three days played like an erotic video montage in her mind's eye, the soft rub of the wipers against the windshield an interesting accompaniment to the sweet memories they'd made in this RV. Those few horrifying moments when she'd believed she had lost him continued to haunt her, but it also made her relish all the more every second that they spent together and reinforced how much she loved him. Giving him, them, a few more days to just _be,_ before returning to a search for more guns and the ensuing fight ahead, wasn't asking too much at all. She'd needed this as much he did. After thinking she'd lost him, she needed it more. The last seventy-two hours had brought an abundance of what she needed and was willing to give. Her smile grew and cheeks warmed with every recalled moment: the feel of him inside her, the taste of him on her lips, and the emotion in his soulful voice when he whispered how much he loved her. Michonne's toes curled. Rick was the most incredible lover, so generous and considerate. They'd definitely had an amazing time. "It was my pleasure."

"Oh, no, the pleasure was all mine." Concentrating on driving got progressively harder as his hand continued its journey upward, getting just close enough to tease her, before retreating in the opposite direction and starting all over again. "I mean that sincerely." He gave her leg a sensual squeeze. "We need a little more for the road."

"For the road?"

"Um-hmm." Rick stood, showing just how anxious he was for more. "Stop driving," he directed, removing his duty belt loaded with weapons and tossing it into the vacated chair, before untucking his shirt and loosening the buttons.

Her heart pounded thunderously. "Rick?" She glanced from him to the road and back again.

The look in his dazzling baby blues hinted at all the pleasures he had in mind. His raised an eyebrow and nodded eagerly. "C'mon, Michonne." He moved behind her, trailing feather-soft kisses on her neck. "Stop driving, baby."

If not for the wet road and steady rain, she would've slammed on the breaks, bringing the RV to a screeching halt. When Rick gave her the look, she was totally disarmed, but the look and the bossy bedroom voice coupled with neck kisses was the equivalent of a lit match on dry kindling. She was on fire for him, and the liquid heat pooling the meeting of her thighs only served as an accelerant. A little more for the road was a definite go.

Somehow keeping her wits, Michonne brought the slow-moving vehicle to a stop, turned off the engine, and turned the chair and all her attention to Rick. He had the most beautiful lips, and he knew how to use them. She pressed her knees together, her growing arousal almost too much to bear with thoughts of how skilled he was with those lips and dangerous tongue. Trailing her fingers against his sculpted pecs, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and watched it drop to the floor. Rick leaned forward and she closed her eyes, anticipating his fiery kiss that would set them on their explosive path to pleasure. One second passed, then two, yet she was still awaiting that kiss. She opened her eyes to see him staring out the window. "What _are_ you looking at?" Michonne asked, feeling a little curious and a lot horny.

He held up a finger and reached for his gun. "Stay right there," he said, before pulling on his shirt and rushing out the side door.

* * *

Rick glanced at the bulge in his jeans as he took off into the surrounding woods. The warm summer rain was cooling on his skin, but nothing could chill the fire his Michonne burned in him. Completely sprung, he couldn't get enough of her. He'd gotten plenty the last three days, but the more he got, the more he wanted and needed. His erection throbbed almost painfully. He wanted and needed her now, but determination to get what she wanted took precedence over his raging hard-on. He continued into the woods, a man on a mission. This time there would be no failure. He would get this done for her.

Michonne's offer of a few more days had been the best surprise. Hearing the sixty-three guns they'd found wasn't enough for those garbage-loving pod people was a load of shit he wasn't expecting, but when Jadis asked that he return the cat he'd given Michonne, he could've shot that woman on the spot, needing their numbers for an army be damned. Even thinking about it now still made him seethe. But his white hot anger dissipated when Michonne said he'd he be getting a few more days. A few more days of them being alone together, enjoying their love, being in love, and making a whole lot of love. An activity they would be deep in middle of at this moment if he wasn't thick in the woods in the pouring rain. The snap of twigs straight ahead propelled him further along. Being in this location wasn't without merit. He raised his gun and fired a silenced shot, hitting the desired target.

" _You came out in this downpour to kill a deer?"_

"Michonne." Rick turned with a groan. He'd wanted to surprise her with bagging this four-point buck. "You were supposed to stay in the RV."

"We were about to make love when you snatched up your gun and went racing out in a rainstorm." She returned her wielded sword to the scabbard, and like magic, the rain subsided dramatically. "Once the shock wore off, I realized I couldn't not follow you."

"I'm sorry for rushing off, but when I was about to kiss you, a small herd of deer leapt across the road. I owed you a deer, so I had to get my dear a deer."

"In the rain?"

Rick shrugged. "Rain, snow, sleet, a forest fire, it doesn't matter," he said, making his way over. "Anything you want is everything I need, because you are everything to me." He brushed a soft kiss to her lips, and held her hands to his heart. "You support me, you call me on my shit, and when I lose my way, you're the beacon that guides me home. Whatever I need, whenever I need it, be it sage words or knock to the head, there you are. And your way with Carl and Judith…" Joy filled his heart. Like him, his children thought she hung the moon, too. "I can never do enough for you, Michonne, not for all you give and have given me." The light but constant raindrops seemed like diamonds falling from the vibrant sunshiny sky, making her look even more like the goddess he knew she was. His knuckles grazed gently against her cheek. "And you're just so beautiful, you take my breath away."

"Rick."

He looked down at the tiny puddles forming around his feet, struck by the potent doses of woeful inadequacy that crept up in him sometimes. It made him feel like a schoolboy presenting a wilted wildflower to the prettiest girl in class. But without fail, the girl would accept that flower like it was the most perfect rose ever grown. That's what Michonne did for him. "To simply say 'I love you' isn't - it's not enough."

"Hey." She cupped his cheek and their gazes met. "It's more than enough, Rick. It's everything." She pecked his lips. "I wish you saw yourself like I see you." She chuckled softly, mirthfully. "But, then, that would make you extremely vain. And I mean very."

Rick belly laughed. "I'm going to take that as compliment."

"It is the highest compliment. You're so handsome." She raked her fingers through his beard. "But not only that, you are such a decent man, Rick, with so many amazing qualities. What I give you is merely a reflection of what you give me." She sighed deeply as a hint of sadness flickered in her brown eyes. "When I lost Andre, I lost everything. I lost myself."

"I know," he said with a little nod, sliding a finger again her rain-splattered cheek. Their first night together, Michonne told him all about her son and her boyfriend, Mike. He'd long ago deduced she'd lost a child, and hearing the details was incredibly heartbreaking, yet her resilience left him even more in awe of her. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone."

"I was broken, Rick. My faith, my trust, my heart, all broken. Then, I looked up one day, and there you were, the glue that would patch up and make new all those shattered pieces." She placed a soft kiss on his bandaged hand and closed it between hers. "You were the bridge that led me back to myself. You've given me two children that I couldn't love more if I'd brought them into this world, and you've given me you. A man I love with all my heart, and who I would follow to the ends of the earth."

"With everything we're about to face, you might be doing just that."

"I am willing and ready."

"Forever?"

"Forever," she said with a kiss filled with love, promise, and devotion. "We're the ones who live, Rick." She pressed her forehead to his. "We're going to win."

"I have you, Michonne." Rick's chest puffed with pride and happiness as he drew her closer in his arms. "I've already won." He softly kissed her lips, and just as quickly as the rain started, it stopped. And with the clearing weather, came astounding clarity. "You just married me, you know?"

"What?"

"Think about it. What was said and done here. We didn't exchange rings, but that's a formality I can easily fix. We've been husband and wife for a while now: we're in love, we live together, sleep together, parent children together, lead a community together, but today, just now, we got married. Even the angels above cried tears of happiness for us. I love you so. Tell me I'm not off base, Mrs. Grimes?"

"Mrs. Grimes?" Michonne gasped. "Oh, my…" She shook her head. "No, no, you're not off base." She released a long, slow breath. Rick grinned. He'd never been happier in his life. "Mrs. Grimes!" She jumped into his arms. "I love the sound of that," she said, holding him tightly and shooting an immediate flow of blood to one specific location. A deep moan rumbled in Rick's throat. Her gaze met his, leaving no doubt of her awareness of his enthusiasm. "And I love the feel of that."

"Oh, just wait." Rick swooped her in his arms.

Michonne tapped his shoulder. "What about my deer, dear?" She motioned to the lifeless animal. "We gotta bring in that buck before we get buck wild." She pecked his lips. "I'll help," she said when he lowered her to the ground.

"No, no, I got this." Rick slung the hundred plus-pound deer over his shoulder with ease and took in Michonne's magnificent rearview that looked even more scrumptious from the rain tightening her jeans. He grunted in approval. He was a lucky man. "After our spontaneous wedding, you're going to need _all_ your strength, Wife."

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2Conclusion

**Author's Note:** Many thanks for the reviews and the feedback, it is truly appreciated. Because it was requested and suggested, this concluding chapter includes some Richonne smut. Enjoy!

* * *

Rick secured the small buck in the exterior storage compartment and closed the latch. Michonne shook her head, amazed that a deer losing its life could bring such changes to hers. Rick weathering a rainstorm to secure her this deer was a sweet gesture, but them pledging themselves as husband and wife during this same storm was the ultimate gift. He was right; they'd been living as husband and wife for a while.

The transition from friends to lovers had been seamless. It made sense their married life would be, too. She couldn't pinpoint the moment she fell in love with Rick, but they were both in accord on when the realization occurred: that night on the couch after he'd presented a roll of mints. Their relationship had been a marriage for them, but today in that storm it had become pronounced. She smiled with the memory. After all her losses, she never imagined she could be so happy again, but Rick kept surprising her.

"I hope I have something to do with that big grin on your face," Rick said, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close.

"You have everything to do with it." She kissed him tenderly, feeling him grow harder by the second. She grinded against him, eliciting deep moans. "This might have a little something to do with it, too."

She gasped as Rick gathered her in his arms. "I'm just getting started," he said, carrying her into the RV.

"You take sweeping me off my feet to a new level," she said with a laugh.

"We don't do things the traditional way, but it is tradition for a man to carry his bride over the threshold, and you're light as a feather." He sat her on the table in the dining space and lowered her katana to the booth seat on her right.

"Wouldn't it be more traditional for you to carry me to the bed?" she asked as he removed her boots and socks.

"Yes, and I will…eventually." Rick smirked as he unloosened her belt and pulled it from the loops. "I stopped here first because it's also traditional to eat at a table." The raise of his brow and rapid pitter-pattering of her heart made clear that food was not a part of the dining experience he had in mind. Rick peeled off her jeans and panties and tossed them over his shoulder before propping her feet on the tabletop, leaving her fully exposed and accessible. "Mmm." His penetrating gaze raked hungrily over her. Michonne bit down on her lower lip as her juices flowed and she throbbed with growing need. A wide smile turned his lips. If he put his mind to it, Rick could bring her to thunderous orgasm without touching her at all, but oh how she loved his touches. "Thank you, Lord, for this bounty and this booty." He playfully tapped her bottom. "Amen." Palming her ample rear, Rick draped her legs over shoulders, dropped to his knees and feasted greedily on her.

Crying out in pleasure, Michonne threaded Rick's damp curls, holding him in place as his lapping tongue and suckling lips ravished her pulsing center. She'd been wound as tight as a drum since before Rick raced after the deer, but as he drove her closer to the edge only to retreat and begin the decadent build-up again, it took everything she had not to squeeze her knees against his head from the excruciating delight he dispensed as her body craved for release. One finger then two joined his mouth in her sweet torture. With a pinch of his thumb and forefinger, Rick found her aroused nub and licked and nipped the over-stimulated bud to even greater heights.

Her back dropped to the table, as she writhed in concert with his ardent ministrations. "Rick!" she called out, pleading for both respite from and continuation of his dizzying affections. When he said she would need her strength, he'd told no lie. His exploring tongue delved deeper between her slick folds, while his hands traveled up her waist and under her shirt, gently kneading her sensitive breasts. Her nails clawed his scalp as her blissful moans grew louder. The flickering flame burning at the center of her being grew brighter, hotter as Rick's tongue pushed further and faster. Michonne shimmied her perspiration-slick body to the edge of the table. Determined to reach that euphoric reckoning that had been put off for too long.

Always in tune to her needs, Rick hoisted her up as he rose to his feet. With her legs dangling down his back and her arms secure around his head, he favored her with a final long, thorough kiss that sent her spiraling over the edge. Cries of love and affirmation spilled from her lips as she spilled onto his. When her body stilled and breathing returned to normal, Rick kissed her inner thigh and set her back on the table. "Are you okay?" he said with a smile.

Michonne nodded eagerly. "I'm sensational."

Rick licked his lips, savoring the taste of her on his mouth. "Yes, you are so sensational. I also think you're a little overdressed." He pulled off her orange halter top and unsnapped her bra, freeing her full, bouncy breasts that seemed to dance before his longing eyes. Her glowing skin appeared even more luminous from the light sheen of sweat on her body. He grunted in approval. "Now, that's what I'm talking about." Unable to resist, he latched onto a taut nipple, rolling his tongue against one and then the other before burying his face in her soft, fleshy mounds to her welcoming sighs of appreciation. "You are so hot."

"And you are _so_ hard." Rick sucked in a breath as she cupped his straining arousal. "You said earlier that anything I wanted was everything you needed, right?"

Nodding, he gulped loudly. "I did," he answered, as she unbuckled his belt and discarded his jeans and boots. His rock-hard shaft quickly tented his shirttails. Unlike Michonne, he'd been going commando the last few days.

Michonne stood from the table and removed his shirt, providing an unobstructed view of his erection. She closed her hands around him, reverently stroking him from base to tip while lightly fingering the healing wound from his encounter with Winslow the demon walker from hell. "Well, I _want_ to make you feel as good as you made me feel." She dropped to her knees. "So I'm gonna _need_ this right in here."

Rick's knees buckled and an expletive flew from his mouth as her mouth descended upon him. Her eyes smiled up at him as her beautiful lips traveled up and down his length, again and again and again. His fingers twined in her locs, urging on her movements. Rick watched through hooded eyes as she reached down, touching herself. He expanded all the more as he watched her tease her soaking sex. Beads of sweat dampened his forehead. If she kept this up, he'd be finished before he got started, and that wouldn't do. "Michonne, baby…"

As if aware of his dilemma, Michonne released him with a gentle pop, providing a momentary reprieve. Extending her saturated fingers, she brought them to his lips and he voraciously licked them clean while her other hand continued gliding up and down his length with controlled firm pressure. Rick pulsed and twitched in her loose grip. He was wrong. This definitely wasn't a reprieve. She laved the swollen red tip, and using her tongue, slowly traced the straining vein along the underside of his member to his constricting nads before retracing her marked path. A deep groan rumbled in his throat. Could a man die from pleasure? "My turn again," she announced saucily.

With a gentle squeeze of his tightening sack, Michonne returned him to the warmth of her suctioning mouth. "Shit!" A guttural moan tore from his lips. Rick's fingers twined in her hair as he struggled with the choice of bringing her closer or pushing her away. "Michonne, baby, please."

Michonne released him, a coy smile on her lips. "Oh, I will." She grasped his bottom and brought him back into her mouth.

Rick closed his eyes, surrendering completely to this pleasure would be so easy. He was a man and he absolutely loved this, but he loved his Michonne more, and he wanted his first release as her official husband to be deposited in the traditional way, with their bodies and souls completed connected during the consummation of their marriage. Stumbling to the sofa behind him, Rick dropped to the chair, freeing himself just long enough to pin Michonne on her back. "That was fantastic, but we're going to finish this together," he vowed, filling her with a single fluid motion.

They both cried out as their bodies became one. Michonne's hot, velvety walls sheathed around his engorged cock, bringing him deep inside her steaming center. That familiar tingle of yearning raged in his loins. Michonne locked her legs around his waist, holding him fast, as he drove deeper and deeper still. Trailing his hands against her legs, Rick followed his path with loving kisses, nipping and suckling her pebble-hard nipples before claiming her lips with his.

Their fingers locked and tongues mated in perfect synchronization with their joined bodies. They increased their tempos, the slap of their sweat-soaked bodies and timber of their blissful moans the only sounds in the enchanting camper. With the slide of her feet against the back of his legs, Michonne arched her back, their movements stilled, and their eyes met. "I love you," they declared, before succumbing to a seismic crescendo of mutual completion.

Time stood still as they lay spent in each other's arms. Rick pressed an extended kiss to Michonne's forehead. They enjoyed a very healthy and satisfying sex life, but it had never been like that before. "I love you so much, Michonne," he said, when the ability to speak returned.

"I love so much, too." They shared a languid kiss. "What we just shared was…"

"I know." Rick nodded, holding her closer. "I know. We couldn't even make it to the bed. Sorry about that."

"I have no complaints." She pecked a kiss to his chest. "Do you think putting on the official label of 'married' did that?"

"I don't know. Every day I think I couldn't possibly love you more, and every day I'm proven a liar. You are my wife, you are my life, and when we get home, Gabriel is going to marry us again, because if marrying each other brought on this, getting the big guy involved will definitely raise the stakes."


End file.
